They Grow Up So Fast
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Rugrats Or All Grown Up Summary; InSide!
1. Chapter 1

**Dont Worry I haven't left you guys hanging. This is the sequel to All Grown Up: Stay My Baby.**

**I have been on vacation with my sister EmmaPickles, she has been updating normally which I haven't sadly. All she did was work on homework and schoolwork during that time, because she has been failing and she also twisted her ankle so that was a reason for a vacation. I was busy relaxing and then I was like hey I haven't updated in awhile so here is an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own All Grown up or Rug rats.**

**Title: They Grow Up So Fast!**

**Chapter One: High School / Fifth GradeBeginning **

**Plot 1/2 **

**Kristoff Finster...EmmaPickles**

**Annaka Finster...EmmaPickles**

**Aunt Jenna...EmmaPickles**

**Lexis Finster...Daughter of Chuckle and Lillian**

**Yasmin Pickles...Daughter of Tommy and Mitchell**

**Kasper & Julia DeVille...Daughter and Son of Philip and Lulu**

**Kevin Pickles... Son of Evie and Dil**

**Aunt Tiffany... EmmaPickles**

**Uncle John... EmmaPickles**

**Kendall Gordon...EmmaPickles**

**Oliver Stone...EmmaPickles**

**Summary: This is the second and Derek are finally in high school and have to deal with the same type of drama their parents went through. Love, hate and Drama that is what high school is mostly filled with.**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Talking In Spanish"**

_**"Speaking Dutch"**_

"Text Messages"

* * *

><p>It was September 2nd the very first day of school for this generation of children. Meg was laying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, it was around six o'clock in the morning and she wasn't ready to get out her bed. She closed her eyes slowly hearing running of her little brother Kevin, he was always up this early watching TV and eating his favorite cereal. Hear phone went off breaking her out of the trans she was in, she slowly sits up grabbing her phone off the pillow. It was a text from her cousin Yasmin who was a four years younger than her. She honestly didn't understand why her parents have given her an iPhone when she was only in the fifth grade along with Kasper, Julia, and Lexis. She unlocks her phone reading the text message from her cousin.<p>

Yasmin: Are you up already? Ask auntie Evie if she could give us a ride to the mall later on today Lexis and I are really in need of a ride. We are meeting Mimi and Ivy.

Meg sighs reading the text message, she was going to pretend she was sleeping and text her back when she is done getting dressed. She throws her phone onto her bed getting up to get dressed for school. Her orange her was down to her waist, she didn't want to cut her hair and would love for it to grow longer. She walks into the bathroom that was connected to her room, since Kevin they had to move into a bigger house and she was glad she didn't have to share a babathroom with Derek. She turns on the light looking at herself in the mirror her blues eyes staring into the reflection.

Meg grabs the brush off the sink and starts brushing her hair. She sperates her hair into two different sections and puts into two braids placing two black bows at the end. She walks out the bathroom after brushing her teeth, she had already took a shower at night. She grabs her clothes and puts them on. Meg wasn't really trying to impress anyone so she just put on some black boyfriend jeans and a white shirt. She grabs her phone off the bed deciding to finally text her cousin back knowing her mother won't mind. She didn't have to work until six in the afternoon anyway.

Meg: She doesn't mind. And why are you meeting Mimi and Ivy I thought you hated them?.

Meg walks out the room and grabs Kevin as he was running by.**"You know you shouldn't be running around Kevin Mommy and Daddy don't want you getting hurt Buddy". **Meg laughs softly and holds him walking into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She was surely surprised she didn't see Derek up, last year he was the only one up early. She hated getting up early because she would stay up all night talking on the phone with Michelle. Michelle was her best friend from sixth to eighth grade. They both are going to different high schools but still talk and hang out afterwards. She places Kevin down and he runs into the living to watch PBS Kids.

**"You are up early for the first time ever!". **Derek said while walking into the kkitchen. His caramel color hair was slacked back and he was wearing a red and black t sight with black pants and a Chicago Bulls smirks and walks over towards the cabinet getting himself a cereal bar. He was honestly surprised to see her up early. "Let me guess, you are meeting with Kasper? He is in fifth grade how can you like him?". He teased his sister and eats his cereal bar jumping on the counter.

Meg rolls her eyes and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She slides her phone into her pocket after getting a message from Yasmin planning on checking it later on. " I don't like him, he is like a little brother to me and I already have a boyfriend I do it". She finished her banana and throws the pale around in the trash."should I mention your little crush on Mimi who is in sixth grade".

Derek furrowed his eyebrows together staring at his she with dislike. He ignores her and grabs her phone out her pocket running into the living room to read her message from Yasmin. Meg gasped and chased after him trying to get her phone back, she had messages in their she didn't want him to see. Derek rasied an eyebrow looking at a message that just came in from Michelle.

Michelle: Are you up Meg? I have asomething to tell you and I don't have the guts...remember when you asked me if I would date your brother and I was like ewww hell nah...while I truth is I think he is cute and I don't mind dating him.

**"Michelle likes me? No way maybe I should ask her out".**Derek said throwing his sister her phone back. He did think she was really cute and he liked girl with blonde hair though he doesn't date many girls with blonde hair. He looks over towards his younger brother who was completely into the television not even caring what they were talking about. "Text her back that I like her and I am planning to ask her out later on at Java lava". He walks out the living room to get his bag leaving her alone.

Meg shrugged her shoulders texting her back exactly what he said. She knew the two had a thing for each other and wasn't going to come out until she did something. Maybe him reading the text was a great thing, she opens the message from Yasmin and laughs softly at what she had wrote grabbing her bag leaving for school.

Yasmin was already at school, she was finally a fifth grade and felt like she could run this school. She had been texting her cousin all morning talking about Mimi and Ivy who she honestly didn't like. They both were fake and she hated Mimi for a reason. The stupid slut kissed her boyfriend which she totally wasn't cool with. Yasmin was in the same class as Kasper and Lexis. She had a crush on Kasper since the second grade but doesn't want to ruin their perfect friend ship.

She walks into her class after talking with the teacher about the seating arrangements, she wanted to make sure her, Kasper and Lexis sat together. They all were the best of friends doing everything together,she didn't want to be separated from them. Lexis was standing up on the side with the other children because they were all getting assigned seats. Yasmin walks over towards her and sighs heavily.

**_"I had to do a lot of talking to have all of us sitting_ _together"._ **Yasmin said while standing beside her with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: They Grow Up So Fast**

**Chapter Two: High School/ Fifth Grade Beginning **

**Plot Part 2/2**

**Mimi...Yoka-Chan**

**Ivy...Yoka-Chan**

**Jordan...EmmaPickles**

**Leo...EmmaPickles**

**Kristoff Finster...EmmaPickles**

**Annaka Finster...EmmaPickles**

**Aunt Jenna...EmmaPickles**

**Lexis Finster...Daughter of Chuckle and Lillian**

**Yasmin Pickles...Daughter of Tommy and Mitchell**

**Kasper & Julia DeVille...Daughter and Son of Philip and Lulu**

**Kevin Pickles... Son of Evie and Dil**

**Aunt Tiffany... EmmaPickles**

**Uncle John... EmmaPickles**

**Kendall Gordon...EmmaPickles**

**Oliver Stone...EmmaPickles**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Talking In Spanish"**

**"Speaking Dutch"**

"Text Messages"

* * *

><p>Meg walked into the school building slightly nervous, it was her first day of high school. She has heard so many stories about freshmen, they had basically scared her half to death. She grips her bag tightly before looking down at the piece of paper in her hand that had her locker number. She was hoping she was stuck with a locker next to the boy's bathroom or with some bad smelling kid like last year in middle school. She looked around slowly walking towards her locker, she doubled checked the numbers before trying to opening it so she wouldn't look like an complete idiot. Meg sighs heavily wondering where her brother could be, they both entered the building at the same time. Maybe his locker was somewhere else, honestly right now she was just worrying about opening her locker. She wasn't always the best at opening lockers.<p>

**"Fuck! I can't open this stupid locker" **Meg cursed in her mother language completely ready to give up. She looked around noticing mostly everyone had opened their lockers and she had tried about ten times already. She leans again her locker slowly sliding down with a pout her bottom lip slightly poking out in disappointment. A shadow casts over her making her look up, she grunt noticing a boy with light red hair standing over her. This boy had slight tan skin, with dye light red. She noticed because his eyebrows where dark brown which actually matched with his hair surprisingly. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black T-shirt over it with a weird symbol on it. He was also wearing light blue jeans and blue high top converse.

**"Do you need help with your locker?" **The unknown boy asked in her mother language, she could tell it wasn't his first language because he didn't have an accent. It was actually a surprise to see someone who wasn't Spanish speak it because it was a hard language to learn and most Americans would quickly give up on the language. He holds out his hand towards Meg, which she gladly took getting his help off the floor. She blushed light while looking into his eyes finding him attractive, she shakes her head quickly disregarding the thought because she did have a boyfriend.

**"Ehh..?" **Meg sighs softly lowering her head in embarrassment,she was in high school and still couldn't open a locker. She holds out her paper told him which he gladly took helping her out. She didn't know why he was going to help a random stranger who couldn't open a locker. This actually made her wonder if he just went around helping random people with their lockers. **"Where did you learn Spanish? I can tell it isn't your first language but you speak it so well" **Meg asked watching as he opened the locker and stepped aside.

**"Uh.. I learn while in middle school" **The boy answered while moving aside so she could getting into her locker. He looks her up and down finding her really attractive. Her long orange hair looked fairly soft and very silky, he hasn't seen a girl look her before. **"I'm Leo" **He said introducing himself holding his hand over towards Meg. Meg finished putting things away and shakes his hand happily, her hands were soft.

**"I'm Megan or just Meg" **She replied while moving fly away hairs behind her ear. She blushes softly and looks down holding her books closely to her chest. "I should be heading off to class right now, thanks for the help and maybe I will see you around". Meg chuckles softly waving walking off to her first class of the day which she was probably late for, it was the first day of school and the teacher probably didn't even care at this moment.

Leo watched her walk away and smirks lightly to himself feeling someone touching his shoulder. He turns around seeing his friend and give him a bro hug before looking off into the direction Meg walked in. "Dude, did you see that girl? she was completely hot". He said with a chuckle placing his arm around his friend's shoulder walking down the hall.

"You have to watch out for her Dude, I went to middle school with her and she is the girlfriend of the enemy" His friend said pointing him in the chest with a snout. He walked down the hall with his friend and sighs softly. "We don't mess with the enemies girl's especially her, he seem totally into her"His friend said while walking towards his locker.

"And just to think i thought that cute girl was single!" Leo said with a frown leaning against the locker beside his friend. It wasn't fair the enemy always seem to get the pretties girl in the school and if he was serious about Meg they would probably be dating until they are juniors or maybe even longer. He groans in disappointment at the thought which caused his friend to chuckle and pat his shoulder. "Well, I could at least be her friend right?" He asked with hope.

"I guess but if you end up getting beaten into nothing don't tell me i didn't warn you" His friend said with a light smirk walking away from Leo to go to his first class. Leo grunt slightly running his hand down his face in annoyance before walking off to his class as well, he was going to have to find a way to be friend's with Meg without her boyfriend finding out. Jordan wasn't any help with his warning him, would this honestly end up that way?

Julia sighs heavily as she was laying in bed with the Flu a reason she didn't go to school on the first day. She looks over towards the clock on the wall and groans in slight pain. Her parents were at work and she was home with aunt Tiffany who honestly wasn't paying attention to her because she has been sleeping all day. First Kasper had the Flu then he passed it on to her which she was going to kill him for. She turned on her side looking at her brother's bed frowning slight, she wished he hadn't went to school today so they could but watching movies together like they always did when each one of them were sick or if they were sick together.

They were both getting to old for that and she knew it but she wished they could away do it. She closed her eyes falling back to sleep maybe she could convince him to stay tomorrow so they could watch movies together. Her phone went off stopping her frown dosing off completely. She looked at the text message from her brother smiling happily.

Kasper: How are you feeling Julia? Sorry i got you sick, Tomorrow we can both sleep home and watch moives all day hope you get well soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: They Grow Up So Fast

Chapter Two: Crushes

Mimi...Yoka-Chan

Ivy...Yoka-Chan

Jordan...EmmaPickles

Leo...EmmaPickles

Kristoff Finster...EmmaPickles

Annkia Finster...EmmaPickles

Aunt Jenna...EmmaPickles

Lexis Finster...Daughter of Chuckle and Lillian

Yasmin Pickles...Daughter of Tommy and Mitchell

Kasper & Julia DeVille...Daughter and Son of Philip and Lulu

Kevin Pickles... Son of Evie and Dil

Aunt Tiffany... EmmaPickles

Uncle John... EmmaPickles

Kendall Gordon...EmmaPickles

Oliver Stone...EmmaPickles

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

"**Talking In Spanish**"

"_**Speaking Dutch**_"

"Text Messages"

* * *

><p>Meg growls lowly as she walks out the girl's locker room. She couldn't stood any of the girl in here gym class. They wouldn't stop talking about her boyfriend. Okay he is hot get over it already he isn't going to date any of you. Her orange hair was tied in a ponytail, she was wearing short shorts with a tank top. It was still hot outside so that's were gym was being took place. She walks outside and finally calms down as the cool air hit her face. She glances around noticing her brother always had this gym and was already surrounded by girls.<p>

**"I can see you are popular already, do you wantto break por Michelle's heart!" **Meg yelled at her brother in their mother language. He simply gave her the middle finger and looked away with a huff. She always loved teasing her brother it was something she was born to do. She puts on her head phone and jogged around the track not wanting to be bothered by anyone. A couple girls today came up to her asking to be her friend but she didn't knowif she wanted friends at all. Meg was to focus on running she didn't noticed the figure jogging beside her until she nearly fall when she felt something or someonetouch her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scary you are you okay?" The person asked her. She removes her hheadphones about to yell at the idiot who decided to bother her running but stopped when she noticed it was the cute boy that helped her with her locker. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a white shirt. "You do remember me from early right?".

Meg slowly nods her head and turns away from him walking again only slower so he could keep up. She would never admit this out loud but this Leo guy was very attractive. She blushes at the thought shaking her head. Why was she thinking about that she had a wonderful boyfriend that she loved. She glances over towards Leo who looked at her and smiled. She quickly looks away blushing even more. "S-so you h-here this gym?" She stutter, what was wrong with her she never stutter before.

"Nah! I just noticed you had this gym and followed you" He joked with a charming smile. Meg laughed softly and folds her hand behind her back. "Yeah I have this gym, but why are you running alone? You should away have a partner".

Meg looks at him and smirks "why do you want to be my partner? ~" she asked. Her eyes widen as she noticed how flirtatious she was being with the other and looks away blushing again. She was making a complete fool out of herself right now. She normally wasn't a flirt this was new to her. "I..I..w-well I...eh..".

"You are adorable when your flushed" He whispered softly into her ear when they had stopped walking. He didn't care if she was the enemies girlfriend he wanted her for himself. She was funny and cute from what he has seen so far. Meg looks over towards the other and holds her hand over her chest feeling her heart beat quickly. Was she falling for this guy? She didn't know anything about him. "So do you need a partner?" He asked putting his hands on his pockets.

"You know what, I do need a partner, your perfect come on" Meg said with a huge smile grabbing his hand running off towards the coaches. Normally a partner ship in gym was girl and girl and boy and boy but they allowed it.


End file.
